el secreto oculto
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: Freddy empieza a descubrir un secreto oculto por 13 años, pero cuando lo descubre se da cuenta que tiene que combatir ese secreto terrible. (este cuento se vasa en la pelicula brijes)
1. Chapter 1

**El dia de escuela**

Después de haber restablecido la alianza entre brijes y humanos, las cosas estaban mucho mas cambiadas, pero no todo había cambiado en la escuela secundaria y para los 6 elegidos era solo un comienzo, justamente Púas, Modita y Zejas iban hacia la entrada y vieron ahí a Kimo y lo saludaron:

Zejas.- ¡oye! Kimo por aquí.

Kimo.- (volteando) mmmm ahh, hola Zejas, hola Púas, hola Modita ¿Cómo han estado amigos?

Púas.- muy bien gracias.

Modita.- oye ¿Dónde esta Freddy? Creí que siempre venia contigo.

Kimo.- así es pero como él, es el capitán del equipo de básquet bol tiene que venir aquí muy temprano a la escuela.

Zejas.- cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo tienen que entrenar para enfrentarse con la escuela secundaria Bienvedia, y el campeonato es este viernes.

(En eso todos escuchan una voz que viene de la mochila de Kimo)

Cloko.- (el brije camaleón de Kimo) podemos venir a apoyarlos.

Púas, Modita y Zejas.- ¿¡Clocó!?

Kimo.- sorpresa, me lo traje a la escuela, no lo quería dejar solo en la casa.

Púas.- que curioso nosotros también hicimos lo mismo.

Modita.- oigan que les parece si los sacamos de nuestras mochilas para que vean nuestra escuela.

Zejas.- me parece muy buena idea.

Freddy.- (viniendo por detrás junto con Atzi) ¿podemos acompañarlos?

Púas.- Freddy, Atzi, hola amigos.

Kimo.- dinos Freddy ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

Freddy.- no me recuerdes, el entrenador nos hizo correr una y otra vez la cancha 50 veces, y aun ciento esas vueltas.

Atzi.- es increíble que el entrenador los haga entrenar mucho por el campeonato de este viernes.

Hopper.- (brije de Freddy) ¿increíble? Mas bien muy raro, porque el entrenador esta muy obsesionado por este campeonato.

Bri.- (brije de Atzi) pues es mas raro, que estén compitiendo con el otro entrenador de la otra escuela que resulta ser su hermano.

Todos.- (excepto Bri) Tuche.

Maestra.- (detrás de ellos) si ya han dejado de platicar, tengo que informarles que las clases ya empezaron hace 10 minutos, así que a clases.

Todos.- lo sentimos maestra Lucero, ya vamos.

Antes de que Freddy entrara al salón sintió que algo o alguien lo estaba observando, pero no le dio mucha importancia y entro al salón de clases, cuando ya terminaron las clases cada uno se fue a su casa Kimo y Cloko se fueron en el primer autobús para su hogar, Zejas, Púas y Modita junto con sus brijes se fueron caminando para su casa ya que vivían en el mismo barrio, Freddy y Hopper acompañaban Atzi y a Bri a su colonia puesto que la casa de Freddy estaba a dos cuadras de esa colonia, cuando dejaron a Atzi y a Bri en su casa y llegaron a la suya, Freddy empezó hacer su tarea, en el momento en que la termino empezó a platicar con Hopper.-

Freddy.- enserio Hopper a veces creo que la escuela es una prisión.

Hopper.- pero sabes muy bien que es para tu educación Freddy, te ayuda a salir adelante.

Freddy.- ahh, creo que tienes razón.

Hopper.- que te parece si empezamos a meditar para alcanzar el máximo poder de la sincronía.

Freddy.- de acuerdo Hopper. (Poniendo su posición para meditar y se concentra)

Hopper.- muy bien ahora concéntrate en tu aura de la sincronía.

En ese momento Freddy y Hopper empezaron a concentrarse con alcanzar su máxima sincronía la cual los ayudaba a estar mas conectados el uno al otro, cuando se concentraron mas en esa sincronía sentían como su aura empezaba a surgir muy dentro de ellos, pero antes de que pudieran continuar oyeron a una persona llamando a Freddy.-

Mama de Freddy.- ¡Freddy! Baja ya a comer.

Freddy.- ya voy mamá, (volteando hacia Hopper) tendremos que dejarlo para después Hopper.

Hopper.- si creo que tienes razón.

En ese momento Freddy y Hopper bajaron a comer, cuando vieron que la mama de Freddy ponía la mesa notaron que ponía un cuarto plato en la mesa.-

Freddy.- mamá ¿vamos a tener una visita?

Mama de Freddy.- no hijo mío, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Freddy.- porque pusiste cuatro platos.

Mama de Freddy.- mmmm, que raro no se ¿Por qué puse ese plato? Ha lo mejor ando distraída.

Freddy.- ¿Qué fue lo que preparaste mama?

Mama de Freddy.- (dirigiéndose a la cocina) prepare unos ricos… (En eso grita) ¡Haaaa! Tú ¿Cómo entraste aquí en mi casa?

Freddy.- Mamá… (Él y Hopper dirigiéndose a la cocina) ¿Qué ocu…?

Elmer.- (interrumpiéndolos) hola Freddy ¿Cómo han estado tu y tu brije?

Freddy y Hopper.- ¡Elmer!

Elmer.- vaya, así tienen que recibirme.

Mama de Freddy.- mira Elmer, a ellos no los metas en esto.

Elmer.- cálmate Serena…

Freddy tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza ¿Cómo es que Elmer aun seguía con vida? ¿Cómo sabia el nombre de su madre? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hacia él en su casa?


	2. el secreto

**El secreto**

En el momento en que Freddy y Hopper se dieron cuenta de Elmer aun seguía con vida, empezaron a estar muy confundidos, sobre todo porque Elmer conocía el nombre de su mamá, en ese momento Serena les dijo de que se fueran de la casa y empezaran a correr lo mas lejos que pudieran, Freddy y Hopper la obedecieron y se fueron de ahí rápidamente, cuando Elmer vio que se iban les dijo a Garras que los siguiera, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, mientras Serena no dejaba ir a Elmer.-

Serena.- no te voy a dejar ir de aquí Elmer, no permitiré de que te lleves a mi hijo.

Elmer.- dirás nuestro hijo y no te preocupes él no se ira sólo, sino que tu también vendrás conmigo.

Serena.- sabes muy bien el porque te deje Elmer, para proteger a Freddy de ti y de la oscuridad, se muy bien que aun estas con la oscuridad.

Elmer.- si eso es cierto, pero resulta que ya no quiero estar solo Serena.

Serena.- A que te refieres Elmer.

Elmer.- quiero tenerte conmigo de nuevo, y ganarme el cariño de nuestro hijo.

Serena.- tuviste la única oportunidad de estar con él hace 13 años y la perdiste cuando te uniste a la oscuridad.

Elmer.- y la recuperare teniéndote a ti y a nuestro hijo encerrados en mi mansión.

Serena.- no conseguirás el querer de mi hijo por la fuerza Elmer.

Elmer.- si lo conseguiré y veras, que volveremos a estar juntos otra vez como una familia, mi cielo.

En ese momento lanzo un hechizo para que Serena durmiera en un profundo sueño y se la llevo a su mansión, por otra parte Freddy y Hopper estaban escondidos en un lugar secreto que Freddy conocía de memoria cuando vieron que garras había pasado sin haberlos visto pudieron salir:

Hopper.- Freddy podemos salir, garras ya nos perdió de vista.

Freddy.- Hopper tenemos que volver a mi casa, y buscar a mi mama.

Pero cuando regresaron a su casa se sorprendieron, ya que no encontraron por ninguna parte a su mama, pero en el momento en que iban a buscarla, encontraron a un amigo suyo en la puerta, era Chu Jung quien les pidió que lo acompañaran al consejo Brije donde les dijo que estarían a salvo, sin más preámbulos Freddy y Hopper fueron con Chu Jung y llegaron al consejo Brije donde fueron recibidos por Ra y Quetzalcóatl, y en donde también vieron a sus amigos y a sus brijes:

Colmillos.- (brije de Púas) oigan miren ahí están.

Escamas.- (brije de Mudita) amigos que bueno que están bien.

Freddy.- nos alegra verlos chicos pero Hopper y yo no podemos quedarnos tenemos que encontrar a mi mamá.

Ra.- muchacho escucha con atención no podemos dejarte ir, tu vida y la de tu brije están en grave peligro, por esa razón tienen que estar a salvo, lejos de la oscuridad y de Elmer.

Púas.- a ¿Qué se refieren? Sabemos que Elmer y Garras aun están vivos, pero estamos confundidos.

Mudita.- si ¿Por qué la oscuridad quiere a nuestros amigos?

Chu Jung.- es muy difícil para nosotros decirles pero creemos que ya es tiempo de que sepan la verdad.

Quetzalcóatl.- hace 13 años, antes de que Elmer fuera tomado por la oscuridad, él estaba casado con una joven llamada Serena, (mirando a Freddy) así es Freddy tu madre fue y aun sigue siendo su esposa.

Freddy.- ¿¡que!? Un momento si mi mama es su esposa quiere decir que…

Ra.- que Elmer es tu padre Freddy.

Todos.- ¡que!...

Chu Jung.- mira Freddy se que esto es muy inesperado, pero debes saber que tu padre era una persona de buen corazón, ayudaba a personas necesitadas, y también hacia lo necesario para poder mantener una familia.

Freddy.- si era bueno ¿Por qué se entrego a la oscuridad?

Quetzalcóatl.- Elmer era un hombre bueno, pero en si niñez siempre estuvo solo, no buscaba compañía de otras personas, lo que causo que fuera un blanco fácil para la oscuridad, su misma soledad fue su mismo sufrimiento, cuando conoció a tu madre sintió que en ella encontraría la armonía de la buena compañía.

Kimo.- pero si buscaba ser social ¿Por qué solo escogió a la mama de Freddy?

Ra.- Elmer creo que la única manera de acabar su sufrimiento, era tener una familia, se enamoro de Serena que pronto se casaron y durante las primeras semanas, todo iba bien hasta que Garras apareció y envió a Elmer a la oscuridad.

Atzi.- ¿Quiere decir que Garras fue el responsable?

Chu Jung.- no solo el, también fue su misma soledad.

Zejas.- esperen ¿Qué hay Freddy?

Quetzalcóatl.- Elmer no lo sabia, pero Serena ya estaba esperando a Freddy, cuando Serena supo que estaba embarazada, decidió decírselo a Elmer, pero cuando lo encontró supo que él ya estaba en el lado oscuro.

Freddy.- Entonces Elmer jamás supo de mí, hasta ahora.

Ra.- así es Freddy, tu madre creyó que tal vez tu padre jamás empezaría a unirse mas y mas a la oscuridad pero se equivoco, y para poder protegerte, decidió dejarlo he irse de su lado trayéndote todavía a ti en su vientre, pero por alguna buena razón Elmer se dio cuenta que eras su hijo cuando te vio por primera vez en el museo, te siguió a ti y a tu brije y reconoció a tu madre.

Chu Jung.- y por esa razón tenemos que mantener seguro (entregándole un collar a Freddy) este collar lleva el símbolo del Yin y el Yang, tráelo contigo siempre para que así la oscuridad no pueda encontrarte y estar a salvo.

Freddy.- (tomando el collar y poniéndoselo en el cuello) ahora que se que Elmer es mi padre tengo que tener mucho cuidado y encontrar a mi mama.

Púas.- nosotros te apoyaremos Freddy.

Kimo.- somos tus amigos y te ayudaremos en todo.

Atzi.- por supuesto.

Zejas.- cuenta con nosotros.

Mudita.- si te ayudaremos.

Freddy.- gracias amigos.


	3. Tú no eres mi padre

**Tú no eres mi padre**

A la mañana siguiente Freddy decidió no ir a la escuela, para que así Elmer no pudiera encontrarlo, aun no podía creer que él fuera su padre, y que un secreto que había ocultado su madre por muchos años había ya salido a la realidad de las cosas, Freddy se sentía muy mal ni siquiera sabia que es lo que tenia que hacer, si ¿conocer o su padre o no? En ese momento Hopper interrumpió sus pensamientos.-

Hopper.- Freddy se que aun estas confundido.

Freddy.- lo se, ¿Cómo es posible de Elmer sea mi padre?

Hopper.- Freddy ya debes de dejar en pensar en eso, lo único que vas hacer es que te afecte mas y mas.

Freddy.- Hopper eso ya lo se, es solo que no se si lo quiero conocer o no, pero como él se unió a la oscuridad no se si sea correcto.

Hopper.- luego habrá la oportunidad para que hables con él, cuando salga por completo de la oscuridad.

Freddy.- tal vez tengas razón.

En ese momento empezaron escuchar muchos gritos que provenían de la escuela, (nota ellos iban caminando en la calle) y vieron que su amigos estaban luchando contra unos brijes oscuros y con ellos estaba Elmer, en eso vieron que él ataco a Atzi, lo que causo que ella se des trasformara de su forma guerrera, pero cuando estaba por darle otro golpe a ella y Bri, Freddy y Hopper se interpusieron lo que causo de que Elmer se detuviera.-

Elmer.- Freddy hazte a un lado.

Freddy.- ¡no! No lo hare, se que si yo estoy aquí no te atreverás a lastimar a mis amigos oísteis.

Elmer.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Freddy.- proteger a mis amigos de ti, y ahora dime ¿Dónde esta mi madre? ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

Elmer.- tranquilo ella esta muy bien (mostrado a su mama en un cuarto dormida) solo esta en un profundo sueño.

Freddy.- no quiero que te atrevas a hacerle algún daño.

Elmer.- no pienses mal de mí si, ni siquiera quiero lastimarla, pero si quieres reunirte con ella de nuevo ven conmigo.

Freddy.- no cuentes con eso, porque no lo hare (sincronizándose con Hopper y transformándose en su forma guerrera) y nunca dejare que me lleves.

Elmer.- no quiero lastimarte.

Freddy.- no tienes opción, además tal vez tampoco deberíamos pelear así que mejor vete de aquí.

Elmer.- pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, ¡brijes oscuros! Vámonos de aquí.

En cuanto Elmer se marcho junto con los brijes oscuros todos se desfunsionaron de sus formas guerreras y se dirigieron con su amigo Freddy quien estaba todo aterrado, en ese momento decidieron ir a la casa de Kimo, donde Freddy y Hopper se quedaron a dormir ya que era muy peligroso volver a su casa, puesto que Elmer trataría de llevárselos por la fuerza, esa noche mediante los sueños de Freddy algo lo tenia confundido:

Freddy.- (en sus sueños) ¿Por qué tubo que pasarme esto? ¿Cuál seria mi destino? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Elmer.- volver conmigo y reunirnos como una familia.

Freddy.- ¿¡que haces en mis sueños!?

Elmer.- no te preocupes, jamás le haría daño a mi propio hijo.

Freddy.- ¿tu hijo? Y desde cuando lo soy.

Elmer.- escúchame, yo la verdad no quiero sentirme mas solo, quiero tener a ti y a tu madre, para que volvamos hacer una familia.

Freddy.- si tanto quieres de nuevo a tu familia, deja a la oscuridad, por favor.

Elmer.- no, no puedo, hice un trato a la oscuridad y no puedo renunciar a ella.

Freddy.- ¿Qué clase de trato hiciste?

Elmer.- uno que no te puedo decir, por eso te pido que vengas conmigo.

Freddy.- y unirme también a la oscuridad, no lo creo.

Elmer.- si esa es tu decisión, la respetare, pero voy a seguir esperándote. (Desapareciendo)

Freddy.- digas lo que digas, y hagas lo que hagas, nunca lo hare, porque tu ya no eres mi padre, no eres mi padre.


	4. el cariño de un verdadero padre

**El cariño de un verdadero padre**

A la mañana siguiente Freddy y Hopper fueron a la escuela para el gran campeonato de basquetbol, sus amigos llegaron para apoyarlo, en el momento en que iniciaron el juego Freddy se dio cuenta que Quetzalcóatl estaba viendo el partido y al parecer se veía feliz:

Freddy.- (pensando) "vaya al parecer a Quetzalcóatl le gusta mucho el juego" (con su equipo) muy bien equipo este es nuestro momento, hay que enseñarles al equipo de Bienvedia quienes van hacer los ganadores.

Equipo de basquetbol.- seremos nosotros.

Freddy.- ¿¡que equipo!?

Equipo de basquetbol.- ¡Los reptiles!

Freddy.- pues andando equipo.

Atzi y Mudita junto con 3 animadoras.- ¡los reptiles ganaran! ¡En el partido triunfaran! ¡Oigan los contrincantes nuestros gritos! ¡Vamos a dejarlos fritos!

Atzi.- (saltando) ¡Vamos Freddy!

Hopper, Bri, Escamas.- (animando) ¡no te rindas!

Narrador deportivo.- bienvenidos sean todos al final del campeonato de basquetbol contra la escuela de Bienvedia, el equipo de los reptiles están listos, y les ve muy animados, y junto con ellos esta su capitán de juego Freddy.

Kimo.- (apoyándolo) ¡vamos Freddy!

Zejas.- (apoyándolo) ¡si demuéstrales quienes son los mejores!

Publico.- ¡reptiles! ¡Reptiles!

Narrador deportivo.- y empieza el partido ¡el equipo de bienvedia tienen el balón y están a punto de lanzarlo!, ¡Pero que veo, Freddy logra detener el lanzamiento y se lo pasa a Héctor! ¡Héctor lleva el balón y logra pasárselo a Bernardo!, ¡Bernardo lo toma y corre hacia el punto de lanzamiento!, ¡oh no, al parecer es acorralado por 3 muchachos del equipo contrincante!, ¡pero miren, al parecer Bernardo lanza la pelota hacia la esquina y el balón es atrapado por Freddy!, ¡Freddy hace su gran lanzamiento y logra ganar un punto en el marcador!, (el publico gritando de emoción) así es amigos los reptiles consiguen sus puntos triunfadores.

El partido duro una hora y media, y al final del partido Freddy y su equipo lograron vencer al equipo contrincante, todos estaban muy emocionados por fin habían ganado el campeonato final, Freddy y Hopper salieron de la cancha y fueron a saludar a Quetzalcóatl, quien todavía seguía ahí observando la celebración:

Freddy.- hola Quetzalcóatl, ¿disfrutaste mucho el partido?

Quetzalcóatl.- la verdad venia aquí para que estuvieras a salvo, aunque te diré que este partido es mucho más diferente que el juego de pelota, yo anteriormente era el capitán del equipo al igual que tu, no había visto tanto entusiasmo desde hace siglos.

Freddy.- ¿también animabas a tu equipo?

Quetzalcóatl.- (suspirando) eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo.

Hopper.- estoy seguro que fue un gran capitán de equipo en el juego de pelota.

Quetzalcóatl.- si lo fui, pero como ya se los dije fue hace mucho tiempo.

Freddy.- Quetzalcóatl, ¿te puedo decir algo?

Quetzalcóatl.- ¿de que se trata, Freddy?

Freddy.- a veces cuando no esta mi mama en casa, empiezo a pensar que tal vez no soy su hijo biológico, casi siempre cuando la acompaño las personas empiezan a decir, que soy un chico extraño, porque no tengo las mismas similitudes de mi madre, y muchas de ellas conocieron a mi padre, y los alcanzo a oír diciendo que tampoco me parezco ni en su físico, ni tampoco en su personalidad.

Quetzalcóatl.- y ¿piensas que fuiste adoptado?

Freddy.- si, la verdad ya se lo había contado a Hopper y el me recomendó hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Hopper.- así es, Freddy cree que tal vez su madre le este ocultando algo más.

Quetzalcóatl.- Freddy en la vida hay misterio y preguntas, muchas de esas preguntas no pueden ser respondidas, pero te digo un secreto a veces somos nosotros mismos quienes la podemos responder.

Freddy.- gracias, Quetzalcóatl.

Púas.- (llamando a Freddy) ¡Freddy ven rápido! ¡te vas a perder de la fiesta!

Freddy.- (mirando a Hopper) será mejor que vayamos con nuestros amigos Hopper.

Hopper.- si, no hay que dejarlos.

Freddy.- adiós Quetzalcóatl, nos vemos luego.

Quetzalcóatl.- cuídate mucho Freddy, y ponte atento recuerda que la oscuridad puede buscarte.

Freddy.- esta bien, y no te preocupes estaré con mis amigos.

Cuando Freddy y Hopper llegaron con sus amigos, Atzi y Bri se acercaron a ellos y hablaron con ellos:

Atzi.- Freddy te vimos platicar con Quetzalcóatl.

Freddy.- ¿ah? ¿Me vieron?

Atzi.- claro que si, parecía que tu y el fueran padre e hijo platicando.

Freddy.- ¿esta segura? Porque cuando platique con el parecía que ya lo conocía desde antes.

Atzi.- Freddy, pero si ya lo conoces desde que los ayudamos a restablecer la alianza brije.

Freddy.- me refiero, a mucho antes de restablecer la alianza.

Hopper.- ¿quieres decir, que tal vez ya lo conoces desde hace tiempo?

Freddy.- así es, cuando estoy cerca de él ciento que estoy seguro.

Atzi.- esa sensación es la que siente un niño cuando esta cerca de su padre.

Bri.- sabes muchas cosas.

Atzi.- Bri, cuando estoy cerca de mi papa, también me siento segura, con tan solo sentir la calidez de un abrazo paterno, es sentir un cariño indomable.

Freddy.- (pensado en voz alta) eres lista y linda.

Atzi.- ¿Qué dijiste?

Freddy.- nada, no dije nada.

Hopper.- (comunicándose telepáticamente) "Freddy debes dejar en pensar en voz alta."

Freddy.- (telepáticamente) "lo se, tu también deberías de hacer lo mismo, el otro dia casi le dices te amo a Bri".

Hopper.- (un poco sonrojado) luego hablamos Freddy.

Bri.- ¿de que hablaron telepáticamente?

Hopper.- cosas de hombres… oigan miren ¿no es eso pay?

Freddy.- yo lo vi primero, Hopper.

Atzi.- hay Bri, ¿Cuándo le diré mis sentimientos a Freddy?

Bri.- ya llegara el momento Atzi, ya llegara.

No muy lejos de ahí Elmer tenia en la mira a Freddy, cuando vio que todos estaban distraídos, poco a poco se fue acercando a el, en el momento en que estaba atrás de él, Freddy pudo sentir su presencia oscura que volteo y le quito su capa frente a todos, las personas al verlo se asustaron, puesto que estaba en su forma guerrera, en eso Freddy y Hopper se sincronizaron, y se transformaron en su forma guerrera, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo para ayudarlo:

Freddy.- ¿Qué quieres, Elmer?

Elmer.- deberías ya llamarme papá, porque yo soy tu padre.

Freddy.- un padre es aquel que te apoya, te protege y te orienta por un buen camino, eso es un padre.

Elmer.- yo puedo dártelo Freddy.

Freddy.- claro que no, yo no quiero ir a la oscuridad, es más no quiero saber de ti.

Zejas.- ya lo oíste Elmer, aléjate de nuestro amigo.

Púas.- déjalo en paz Elmer.

Elmer.- me iré por ahora (lanzando la mirada a Atzi) pero antes ¡acabare contigo niña!

Atzi.- ¿¡que!?

Freddy.- ¡Atzi! ¡Cuidado! (poniéndose en frete de ella y recibiendo el ataque) ay (des transformándose y cayendo al suelo) ahh.

Atzi. - ¡Freddy! Oh no Freddy.

Elmer.- (viendo lo que había hecho) ¿¡por que!? (Desapareciendo)

En cuanto Elmer se fue, los niños se des transformaron y Quetzalcóatl llego hacia el lugar ya que el también sintió la presencia de Elmer, y vio que Freddy y Hopper estaban heridos y se preocupo:

Quetzalcóatl.- Freddy (llegando a él preocupado) Freddy.

Mudita.- ahh, no, ahh (mirando a los otros y viendo que su hermano golpeaba la pared)

Púas.- (gruñendo) ese idiota de Elmer.

Quetzalcóatl.- (levantando a Freddy en sus brazos) no puedo creer, que Elmer se atreviera a lastimarlo.

Hopper.- (reaccionando y mirando a Freddy) ahh, ¡Freddy! ¿Cómo pudo Elmer hacerle esto?

Quetzalcóatl.- niños debemos de ir al consejo brije, ahí Freddy estará a salvo.

Escamas.- (en voz baja) Mudita a veces creo, que Quetzalcóatl es un padre para Freddy.

Mudita.- (en voz baja) yo también creo y pienso lo mismo.


	5. El es un padre para Freddy

**Él es un padre para Freddy**

Cuando los niños y Quetzalcóatl llegaron con el consejo brije, Quetzalcóatl llevo a Freddy a un cuarto y lo recostó en una cama, en cuanto lo puso ahí Atzi y Bri entraron junto con Mudita y Escamas quienes estaban muy preocupadas, Quetzalcóatl les dijo que lo dejaran descansar hasta que despertara, Atzi, Bri, Mudita y Escamas le hicieron caso y salieron de ahí, mientras Quetzalcóatl se quedaba en el cuarto con Freddy y Hopper (nota: Hopper se quedo a lado con Freddy en la cama, y después de algunos minutos se quedo dormido) empezó a hablar:

Quetzalcóatl.- Freddy no debí irme de ahí, de haber sabido que Elmer aparecería te hubiera protegido de su ataque, te prometo que voy a cuidarte.

Ra.- Quetzalcóatl ¿estas bien, amigo?

Quetzalcóatl.- la verdad Ra, no estoy bien, no después de lo que paso.

Ra.- Quetzalcóatl tu bien sabes, al igual que nosotros, que Elmer no descansara hasta conseguir lo que quiere, y todo lo que paso hoy fue una advertencia para todos, incluso para Freddy.

Quetzalcóatl.- aun así, no debió lastimarlo, si dice ser su padre ¿Por qué lo ataco? ¿Acaso no lo quiere? Ra un padre protege a su hijo, y en las buenas y en malas esta siempre con él para apoyarlo y darle cariño.

Ra.- no sabemos cual fue el motivo de Elmer para atacar a Freddy, pero tienes que saber que Elmer se entrego totalmente a la oscuridad, y sabes muy bien que ya no puede controlar sus poderes.

Quetzalcóatl.- aun así Ra, pienso que todo lo que hiso fue apropósito, y la verdad Freddy sufrió más las consecuencias, (agarrando la mano de Freddy como un padre preocupado).

Ra.- le tienes cariño al niño ¿no es cierto? Actúas como un padre para él.

Quetzalcóatl.- tu bien sabes, que yo perdí a mi familia siglos atrás, Citlali y mi hijo eran mi vida, el dia en que los perdí, mi corazón se destrozo por completo, no quiero que Freddy sufra lo mismo que yo, su mamá es lo único que tiene en esta vida.

Ra.- pero actúas como un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo y no lo niegues, Quetzalcóatl cuando vistes a Freddy en el museo, Chu Jung y yo detectamos como en secreto le dabas una mira de cariño y no intentes ocultármelo.

Quetzalcóatl.- no te lo niego Ra, en cuanto lo vi pensé en un segundo que era mi hijo con vida, pero no en un instante recordé que perdí a mi hijo cuando apenas era un bebe, si aun viviera tendría la edad de Freddy.

Ra.- Quetzalcóatl, Freddy también necesita un padre, y creo que a ambos les falta algo en la vida, amor, tú necesitas el cariño y amor de un hijo y él necesita el cariño y amor de un padre, y creemos que Freddy ya encontró a un papá, a ti.

Cuando Ra se marcho, Quetzalcóatl se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho, ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Freddy ya le tenía cariño? ¿Qué tal si ya la veía como a un padre? ¿Y el como a un hijo? Estaba confundido, muchas preguntas rodaban por su mente, no sabia que hacer al respecto, perdió a su familia tiempo atrás y ahora empezaba a tener instinto paternal hacia Freddy, en ese momento Quetzalcóatl sintió como Freddy empezaba a moverse y a hablar de manera inconsciente:

Freddy.- ahh (sintiendo la mano de Quetzalcóatl, en su mano) ahh (cuando toca su mano siente una calidez paternal) ahh.

Quetzalcóatl.- Freddy ¿Cómo te sientes?

Freddy.- ahh (abriendo los ojos lentamente) ahh papá.

Quetzalcóatl.- (sorprendido) ¿Qué? (tocándose el corazón)

Freddy.- papá, papá (abriendo poco a poco los ojos) ahh (reaccionando) ahh Quetzalcóatl perdona no quise… (Siendo interrumpido por un abrazo).

Quetzalcóatl.- (abrazándolo) esta bien Freddy, porque yo soy tu papá y no Elmer.

Freddy.- (abrazándolo) te quiero papá, y no me importa si no soy tu hijo biológico, tú eres mi papá.

Quetzalcóatl.- yo también te quiero hijo, y tampoco me importa si no soy tu padre biológico, tú eres mi hijo.

Hopper los mira muy feliz, por fin su humano tenía un padre, uno que si le podía dar cariño y llevarlo a un buen camino, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta sus amigos los veían en secreto y estaban muy contentos por ellos, porque ya tenían lo que mas deseaban en la vida amor, pero al parecer ninguno pudo sentir la presencia de garras quien lo vio todo en el camafeo de la oscuridad y fue avisarle a Elmer y cuando Elmer lo escucho todo se puso furioso:

Elmer.- ¡¿Qué?! (Furioso) ¡¿Estas seguro?!

Garras.- si lo vi todo en el umbra cameo.

Elmer.- (furioso) entonces ese dios lo ¡pagara! ¡Lamentara el dia! ¡En que me quito a mi hijo! ¡Escucha esto Quetzalcóatl! ¡Volveré para quitarte a mi hijo!

Muy lejos de ahí Quetzalcóatl despertó muy asustado, al parecer sintió la ira de Elmer sin que este estuviera cerca, miro a Freddy quien todavía seguía dormido junto a Hopper, Quetzalcóatl estaba preocupado, si Elmer volvía seria para quitarle a su hijo adoptivo (o eso creía) pero haría todo lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo de Elmer, porque él era el padre de Freddy y no Elmer, y Freddy lo sabia, Quetzalcóatl lo cuidaría hasta el final.


	6. Despídete de él

**Despídete de él, porque jamás lo volverás a ver**

Esa noche mientras todos dormían, Freddy estaba teniendo una pesadilla en ella observaba la batalla entre Elmer y Quetzalcóatl, vio cada detalle de la pelea, en eso observo que la oscuridad ataco por detrás a Quetzalcóatl dejándolo herido en ese momento Freddy se puso en frente de Elmer diciéndole que no lastimara a su padre, en ese momento Elmer lo agarro a él y a su brije si dejarlos ir, los puso en una jaula encerrándolos, pero antes de que se los llevara, dejo que Freddy observara a su padre:

Elmer.- dime ¿Por qué lo quisiste a él y no mí? ¿Por qué lo acéptate como tu padre? Cuando sabes que yo soy tu verdadero padre.

Freddy.- ¡tú no eres mi padre! Quetzalcóatl es mi padre porque él si me da cariño y no ira, él me da amor y no odio; en cambio tu solo quieres darme odio y destrucción a las personas que me rodean, yo no quiero eso.

Elmer.- pues entonces, ¡Despídete de él, porque jamás lo volverás a ver! (llevándoselo lejos de Quetzalcóatl).

Freddy.- ¡noo! ¡Papá!... (tratando de alcanzar su mano)

Quetzalcóatl.- (tratando de alcanzar su mano) ¡Freddy!

Freddy.- ¡papá!...

Freddy despertando de su pesadilla todo agitado

Freddy.- (agitado) papá ah ah ah papá no.

Hopper.- (preocupado) Freddy ¿Qué ocurre?

Freddy.- Hopper acabo de tener una pesadilla (agitado) parecía muy real.

Hopper.- Freddy tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Quetzalcóatl.- (despertando y viendo a Freddy) Freddy, hijo, ¿estás bien?

Freddy.- papá tuve una pesadilla, en ella Elmer me alejaba de ti.

Quetzalcóatl.- tranquilo hijo mío, aquí estoy, no los dejare solos (abrazándolo).

Freddy.- pero papá ¿Qué pasaría si mi pesadilla se hiciera realidad? Ya nunca volvería a verte.

Quetzalcóatl.- no te preocupes, yo siempre estaré contigo siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Freddy y Hopper platicaban con Atzi y Bri camino al parque, en el camino se encontraron con Púas y Mudita junto con sus brijes, llegando al parque vieron a Kimo y a Cloko en la entrada, pero se dieron cuenta que Zejas y Ponzoña aun no habían llegado y decidieron esperarlos, pasaron 15 minutos y observaron que Zejas y Ponzoña llegaron:

Zejas.- que onda chavos, ya creíamos que estaban con el consejo brije.

Mudita.- los estábamos esperando.

Escamas.- si se tardaron demasiado.

Ponzoña.- ya vieron lo que nos ganamos por ahí (mostrándoles el yo-yo)

Kimo.- (sorprendido) otra vez salvaron al mismo chavo de siempre.

Cloko.- ya se les hizo costumbre protegerlo.

Atzi.- oigan como que ya deberían decirle que agarre otro camino.

Bri.- si de esa forma esa pandilla ya no lo molestara.

Zejas.- no es nuestra culpa que salga a la misma hora que nos toca pasar por ahí y que lo tengamos que salvar a cada rato de esos brabucones, además creemos que ya le gusto.

Púas.- ¿como ves al Zejas y Ponzoña, Freddy?

Colmillos.- si ¿Cómo ven su teoría?

Hopper.- tengo mi opinión en mi mente y no la diré ¿y tú Freddy?

Freddy.- (murmurando una risa y sonriendo) saca mucho su valentía.

Zejas.- por eso me caes bien Freddy, ves el lado bueno de gente verdad.

Mudita.- bueno ¿entonces que? ¿Nos vamos ya con el consejo brije?

Freddy.- claro, no quiero preocupar a mi padre.

Elmer.- (apareciendo frente a ellos) ¿tu padre? Pero si yo soy tu padre.

Púas.- ¡Elmer!

Freddy.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí Elmer?

Elmer.- he venido por ti, no dejare que Quetzalcóatl te quite de mi lado.

Freddy.- tú no eres mi padre Elmer, estás lleno de odio y tienes oscuro tu corazón.

Elmer.- te llevare conmigo si eso significa que te lleve por la fuerza.

Freddy.- no lo creo (corriendo junto con Hopper).

En ese momento Elmer y Garras persiguieron a Freddy y a Hopper, sus amigos iban a ayudarlos pero fueron acorralados por 6 brijes oscuros para que no los siguieran, mientras Freddy y Hopper seguían corriendo de Elmer, no se dieron cuenta que Garras les había tendido una trampa, en la cual un ataque llego hacia ellos y los dejo inconscientes, Elmer se acerco poco a poco a ellos para llevárselos pero recibieron un ataque de Quetzalcóatl:

Quetzalcóatl.- ¡no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo!

Elmer.- ¡¿tú hijo?!

Quetzalcóatl.- no eres su padre Elmer, tú maldad le hace mucho daño a Freddy, por esa razón Serena te abandono lo hizo para protegerlo.

Elmer.- no me importa me lo llevare ¡conmigo!... (Sincronizándose con Garras).

Quetzalcóatl.- ¡no dejare que te lo lleves! ¡Protegeré a mi hijo a como de lugar!

En eso surgió una pelea entre ellos, cuando Freddy despertó se dio cuenta que su pesadilla se hacia realidad ya que observo la batalla entre Elmer y Quetzalcóatl, en eso observo que la oscuridad ataco por detrás a Quetzalcóatl dejándolo herido en ese momento Freddy se puso en frente de Elmer diciéndole que no lastimara a su padre, en ese momento Elmer lo agarro a él y a su brije si dejarlos ir, los puso en una jaula encerrándolos, pero antes de que se los llevara, dejo que Freddy observara a su padre:

Elmer.- dime ¿Por qué lo quisiste a él y no mí? ¿Por qué lo acéptate como tu padre? Cuando sabes que yo soy tu verdadero padre.

Freddy.- ¡tú no eres mi padre! Quetzalcóatl es mi padre porque él si me da cariño y no ira, él me da amor y no odio; en cambio tu solo quieres darme odio y destrucción a las personas que me rodean, yo no quiero eso.

Elmer.- pues entonces, ¡Despídete de él, porque jamás lo volverás a ver! (llevándoselo lejos de Quetzalcóatl).

Freddy.- ¡noo! ¡Papá!... (Tratando de alcanzar su mano)

Quetzalcóatl.- (tratando de alcanzar su mano) ¡Freddy!

Freddy.- ¡papá!...

Quetzalcóatl.- ¡hijo!... ¡No!... (viendo que Elmer se llevaba a su hijo).


	7. Chapter cuidamelo por favor

**Cuídamelo por favor **

Cuando Elmer llevo a Freddy y Hopper a su mansión los encerró en una habitación sin dejarlos salir de ahí; en el momento en que Elmer se fue, Freddy y Hopper buscaban por todos lados una manera de salir de ese cuarto, pero no todo estaba sellado y no había manera de escapar, incluso las ventanas estaban cerradas con rejas, se sentía acorralado y sólo:

Freddy.- Hopper no hay manera de salir de aquí.

Hopper.- (mirando todo sellado) creo que tienes razón, al parecer Elmer nunca nos dejara salir de este lugar.

Freddy.- (desesperado) ¡¿Por qué?! Yo no quiero a Elmer, él no es mi padre.

Hopper.- Freddy tranquilo, ya veras que tu verdadero padre, nos salvara.

En ese momento se oyó que tocaron la puerta, Freddy y Hopper no dijeron nada, cuando oyeron tocar la puerta otra vez preguntaron:

Freddy.- ¿Quién es?

Serena.- Freddy tranquilo, soy yo (abriendo la puerta).

Freddy.- (abrazando a su mamá) Mamá, que bueno que estas bien.

Serena.- (abrazándolo) mi hijo, mi pequeño, me alegra mucho verte.

Freddy.- Mamá no quiero a Elmer como mi padre, mi verdadero papá es…

Serena.- (interrumpiéndolo) Quetzalcóatl, si lo se, Freddy tengo que decirte algo de mucha importancia.

Freddy.- pero… y si Elmer nos escucha.

Serena.- tranquiló le dije que no nos vigilara, ni siquiera en su camafeo oscuro.

Hopper.- (algo confundido) ¿Qué quiere decir?

Serena.- que Elmer no sabe del todo de Freddy, Hopper.

Los dos.- ¿Qué?

Serena.- veras Freddy, hace 13 años si estaba embarazada…(recordando malos recuerdos)

Serena.- "Iba a tener un pequeño y estaba creciendo en mis entrañas, cuando supe que Elmer se unió a la oscuridad, supe que tenia que protegerlo y por esa razón me fui de esta mansión, alejándome de él para siempre no quería verlo en mi vida, pero justo cuando ya me había ido muy lejos sin que él lo supiera, había llegado un auto a toda velocidad y me atropello, al siguiente día desperté en un hospital los doctores me pidieron que si podían hablarle a Elmer y yo les roge que no lo hicieran y les dije que el me golpeaba y que quería irme lejos de él, ellos tuvieron compasión de mí y cumplieron, pero me dijeron que el bebé que llevaba adentro lo había perdido y que ya no era posible que tuviera a otro bebé, me dolió mucho al escuchar esa noticia que llore, no lo podía creer hasta yo me quería morir, un año después de lo que me sucedió, ya tenia un trabajo y estaba empezando una nueva vida pero una noche alguien toco a mi puerta y yo le abrí, descubrí que era un señor cargando a un niño de un año de edad con 2 meses, le pregunte que era lo que se le ofrecía, y me pidió que le cuidara al niño hasta que sus padres volvieran, me quede confundida por eso, luego me explico que sus padres tenían un enemigo que quería hacerle daño a su hijo, lo amaban tanto que harían todo lo que fuera necesario para protegerlo, así que acepte cuidarlo, sabiendo que algún dia se reuniría con sus verdaderos padres, el señor al parecer era un amigo suyo porque antes de irse me dijo que tenia que reunirse con los padres del pequeño, pero antes de que se fuera me entrego un peluche diciéndome que nunca se lo quitara puesto que era lo único que tenia de sus padres, agarre también el peluche y se lo entregue al niño que aun dormía."

Freddy.- (confundido) espera… Mamá… estoy muy… confundido.

Serena.- (sacando el peluche) Freddy, el señor que me entrego al pequeño, me dijo el dia, el mes, y la hora de nacimiento cuando me lo dejo y para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo lo llame "Freddy" (entregándole el peluche).

Freddy.- (sorprendido) ¿Qué? (recibiendo el peluche y viendo que el peluche era Quetzalcóatl) me estas… diciendo… que… en realidad.

Serena.- Mi hijo, yo te adopte hace años, no quería decírtelo, pero creo que ya era hora de que lo supieras.

Freddy.- (abrazándola) te quiero Mamá, solo quiero que sepas eso.

Serena.- lo se, (abrazándolo) lo se.

Elmer.- (tocando la puerta) Serena ya paso una hora, déjame entrar.

Freddy.- ahh, mamá.

Serena.- tranquiló todo estará bien.

Elmer.- (entrando) escuchen la gran ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar, así que acompáñenme ahora (dando una mirada seria).

Serena.- Hagamos lo que nos pide, tranquilo todo estará bien.

En ese momento salieron al patio en él Freddy y Hopper observaron a cada brije oscuro que los miraban muy felices, al parecer querían tenerlos como sus lideres, ambos sintieron un gran escalofrió, no querían estar ahí, en ese momento Freddy y Hopper fueron agarrados con rudeza, acercándolos a Elmer, pero en el momento en que iba a ponerles la marca oscura, Serena le agarro la mano en forma de defender a su hijo en eso ninguno se dio cuenta que la oscuridad lanzo un ataque en contra de ella, dejándola muy herida, Freddy se puso triste y furioso, no podía creer lo que había visto, ni tampoco Elmer, cuando la oscuridad le dijo Elmer que no se preocupara por ella, continuo con el rito, pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Quetzalcóatl:

Elmer.- (recibiendo el ataque) pero ¿Qué? (observando como Quetzalcóatl liberaba a Freddy y Hopper de los brijes oscuros).

Quetzalcóatl.- hijo ¿estas bien?

Freddy.- (abrazándolo) me alegra mucho verte papá, pero mi mamá fue herida por la oscuridad.

Quetzalcóatl.- (mirando a Serena) oh no, señora Serena.

Elmer.- vaya, vaya, ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a quitarme a mi hijo?

Quetzalcóatl.- ibas a entregarlo a la oscuridad como parte de tu trato, no podía permitir que lo hicieras, dices que quieres protegerlo, cuando en realidad solo lo pusiste más en peligro.

Elmer.- y eso que aunque Freddy y Hopper se sincronicen nunca podrán vencernos.

Atzi.- (en su forma guerrera) ¡pero ellos no están solos!

Kimo.- (en su forma guerrera) ¡los ayudaremos hasta el final!

En el momento en que sus amigos llegaron se inicio una batalla por vencer a Elmer y a su ejercito, cuando Freddy se transformo en su forma guerrera se dio cuenta que el poder de Elmer era recibido por el camafeo oscuro, después le dijo Quetzalcóatl sobre el camafeo, comprendieron que para vencer a Elmer era destruyendo el camafeo oscuro, en cuanto Elmer estuvo distraído lograron quitarle el camafeo, y destruyéndolo por completo, en el momento en que el camafeo fue destruido el poder y la vida de Elmer se desvaneció concluyendo así la batalla, una hora mas tarde en el consejo brije, Atenea atendía a Serena, para que se recuperara pero todo fue en vano estaba muy herida y no le quedaba mucho tiempo, antes que de Serena muriera le pidió a Atenea que quería hablar con Quetzalcóatl, en cuanto él entro Serena le conto todo acerca de Freddy de que el no era hijo biológico de Elmer y ni siquiera suyo:

Quetzalcóatl.- (sorprendido) ¿Qué? Entonces Freddy en realidad fue adoptado por ti.

Serena.- (triste) así es, y ahora que se que voy a morir, quiero que tú lo cuides y lo protejas, dale mucho amor, oriéntalo por un buen camino, y nunca lo dejes sólo, cuídalo por favor.

Quetzalcóatl cuando escucho sus palabras pudo recordar que eran las mismas palabras que su esposa le había dicho cuando nació su hijo, "quiero que tú lo cuides y lo protejas, dale mucho amor, oriéntalo por un buen camino, y nunca lo dejes sólo, cuídalo por favor" en eso le prometió a Serena que lo cuidaria.


End file.
